


Dinner's in the Oven

by EmeryldLuk



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Causing Trouble like always, Family, Gen, Nerf Gun, Original Female Character - Freeform, Where is Dinner, nerf fight, not so graphic violence, simple life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Living an ordinary life together, Anne sparks a Nerf gun fight and Sabo just wants to eat.





	Dinner's in the Oven

It was a lovely two story house, for all that it was surrounded by a dense forest and hills a mile from town. The faded night blue paint peeled at the corners. The planter that hung under the window over the front door held a row of sad looking violets.

Sabo hung his hat on the stand, right next to Ace's iconic orange hat with the ribbon of bright red beads. For some reason a Marine Captain's hat hung on the lower hook. Sabo lifted it up and noticed a sword slit going through the middle of the stiff fabric. He grinned and set it back on the hat stand.

Ace snored loudly on the couch. He lay sprawled with his right arm and head dangling over the edge while his left leg hooked over the back. Someone had put whipped cream on his forehead from the pale white smear on his face and palm. His leg twitched and he mumbled about a ghost ship before continuing to snore.

Luffy sat at the kitchen table, fitting a sandwich bigger than his head into his mouth. A slice of tomato shot out, slapping wetly on the spice cabinet door. Stuffing the rest of the bread, lunchmeat and lettuce into his cheeks, Luffy stretched out a hand to grab the tomato before it fell to the floor.

"Eating already?" Sabo said with a groan. "Can't you wait for dinner?"

Luffy hastily swallowed, his rubber body morphing to accommodate the mouthful.

"No one's cooking," Luffy said. "Ace has been napping for the past two hours and Anne said it's your turn because she cooked yesterday."

"I've been busy," Sabo growled, eyes going to the ceiling. "Is she upstairs?"

Luffy shrugged and opened the fridge door without getting up. "Dunno, she's been running around all day."

Sabo thought of the Captain's hat. "Like sneaking down to the port to harass the Marines?"

Luffy nodded, taking the leftover ham out of the fridge. Sabo looked at him and then took the ham back.

"You can't just eat everything in the house. Oh for goodness sake, you ate all of the lunchmeat?"

"I was hungry. I'm still hungry."

"Dinner."

"I'm hungry," Luffy emphasized, shooting a hand around Sabo into the fridge. Sabo shut the door on him.

"Hey!"

"I'm going to go find that crazy wind devil and tell her to quit messing around. No more eating."

Luffy stuck his tongue out at Sabo. A small blur of orange hit his face and stayed there.

It was a soft dart with a rubber tip that stuck to Luffy's skin. Luffy pulled it off with a pop and looked around for the invisible source.

A rush of wind pushed through the kitchen. Sabo shielded his face as papers flew into the air. He heard two clicks and felt two light somethings strike his chest.

"Anne!" He yelled. "Do you mind?"

For a few seconds she appeared, edges blurred and a nerf gun in her hands. She grinned from ear to ear, strawberry blonde hair whipping in her face. "Yes." With a laugh, she shifted, once more vanishing from sight. Sabo dodged the next dart to fly at him and ran for the stairs.

Luffy retrieved his hand from the inside of the fridge and ducked for the pantry, a dart flying over his back.

Sabo took the steps two at a time, flattening himself against the wall as the wind howled past him. Anne's form became visible in the second she fired from the top of the stairs. He ducked and dove past her into his room.

A dart went right by his face when he came up, his own nerf gun in his hand.

"For Dinner!" Sabo bellowed and opened fire. Haki encased nerf darts shot at Anne. She became solid, spinning out of the way and plucked one of the three fired darts from the floor.

A dart bounced off the wall. She grabbed it out of the air and took cover behind the next door down.

Downstairs, Luffy ran out of the pantry, going for the nerf gun he knew Ace had stashed behind the bookshelf.

Hearing Sabo reload, Anne did the same, popping six darts into the magazine from her pockets that bulged with extra darts.

They stepped out at the same time and both missed the first shot. Sabo dashed out, jumping down the stairs. Anne flew out after him, her three shots all hitting the wall.

Sabo ducked backwards upon entering the kitchen, a blue dart tip whistling past.

"Oh, sorry," Luffy apologized, "Though it was Anne."

"Never said we were on the same side," Sabo said, shooting at Luffy. Luffy bent out of the way, shot at Sabo and ducked behind the table, that now lay on it's side.

Sabo would have shot again if he hadn't heard the wind right then. He dropped to the side, lunging into the sitting room where Ace still slept like a bulldog.

Luffy jumped out from behind his cover, unloading all his ammo into the air. Anne dodged around the corner and shot three times at Luffy. He ducked back behind the table.

She  threw a gust of wind into the kitchen, toppling the table. Luffy scrambled for better cover only to get hit twice in the side by both Anne and Sabo. He winced.

"Hey, you're using Haki on me?"

"How else are we supposed to hit you?" Sabo said, focusing on Anne again.

They traded a barrage, reloading with the other's expended darts.

Sabo crawled behind the couch and leaned out on the other end. Not seeing Anne he crouched lower, trying not to breathe.

He heard the slightest movement over the fabric of the couch and whirled. A dart hit him in the nose right as one hit Anne in the sternum. They stared at each other tensely.

"Did you shoot first or did I?" Anne finally asked.

"I don't know. You're crazy."

She grinned. "Pulled boar for dinner then? I put it in the crockpot this morning, so it should be done by now."

Sabo shot her again, hitting her in the eye.

"Ow. What was that for!" She rubbed her eye, gun lowering. He shot her with his remaining two darts. "Hey!"

"You deserve it for giving me a headache."

"I was bored."

"So you went to harass Marines, pranked Ace, and lied to Luffy about dinner? Oh, and then ambushed us with nerf guns?"

"Yes. though I don't think Ace noticed the cream." Anne poked her twin in the cheek, but he only snorted and shifted in his dreams.

Luffy stuck his head out of the kitchen. "It was fun right?"

Sabo sighed. "Can we just eat?"

Anne offered him a hand up. Ace made a strange garbled croak and rolled off the couch with a thud.

He swore, opening groggy eyes. "What time is it?"

"Past time you woke up, Sleepyhead," Anne teased. "You should probably wash your face."

Ace peered at her confused and then saw the white smear on his hand and nerf darts on the floor.

"What did I miss?"


End file.
